finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot (Final Fantasy XII)
Carrot is a Rank VII Elite Mark in Final Fantasy XII. The hunt becomes available after felling Judge Bergan at Mt Bur-Omisace. Carrot is the largest malboro, similar in size to malboros in previous games. Carrot is a mark in the Jovy sidequest in Nalbina. It is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode at Stage 70 along with four Vivians and a Crypt Bunny where the Nihopalaoa can be stolen from it. Clan Primer Hunt 39: Carrot Stalk :Petitioner: Zammadria :Petitioner's Location: Nalbina Aerodrome *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of Carrot (Rank VII). The petitioner is Zammadria in the Nalbina aerodrome.'' *''Hunt accepted. Zammadria's pet, Carrot, has run away! It has since become feral and dangerous, attacking travelers. Carrot can be found in the Salikawood.'' *''Carrot defeated! Report to Zammadria in the aerodrome in Nalbina.'' *''Hunt reported. Zammadria had been raising Carrot to spite her husband, always concerned with keeping up appearances. She realizes now the error of her ways.'' Bestiary entry Stats AI script How to find If a monster is killed while searching for Carrot, or if an Antares uses Cannibalize to consume an enemy while in the Salikawood, Carrot will not spawn. If the player passes through the wood without killing anything, Carrot should be at the Salikawood Sun-Dappled Path. The player should use a Teleport Stone to teleport to Salikawood, then turn off all party members' gambits. In the original version Reddas's gambits can't be turned off, and he is to attack the nearest enemy, so the player may have to KO him. In the Zodiac versions the player may customize a guest's gambits so this is no longer a problem. Entering the woods from the Mosphoran Highwaste is another strategy, as one will not encounter any Antares along the way, only Pumpkin Heads. Another option is to flee so the battle can immediately begin without the need to turn the party's gambits back on. This also prevents Reddas from attacking any enemies if he is in the party. Battle Carrot enters battle with many status buffs and will use Hero's March to bestow the statuses again if removed or they run out. Like all malboro-kind, Carrot mostly attacks with a plethora of status ailments and its breath attack has a wide range. After losing half of its health Carrot will use Growing Threat to double its level. Carrot is undead and thus hurt by curatives. The battle is fought with Krjn, an ally from Clan Centurio. Strategy The party should cast Dispel to rid Carrot of its buffs, and be ready to cast Dispel again for it will use Hero's March. The party should have all Remedy Lores and have a healthy stock of Remedies. Equipping Black Belts to avoid Disable or Power Armlets to immunize against Stop is recommended. Expose can be used to lower Carrot's physical defense. The player might want to set the gambits to Ally: any=Remedy or, if they are lucky enough to have one, a Ribbon can be put to good use. Even with a tank, Carrot's breath covers a large area. It is advisable to use ranged weapons or Technicks to strike Carrot from afar. One should not rely on Krjn to be the party's powerhouse, since she will mostly buff the party. Espers are immune to most negative effects, so one can be summoned to shield the party. Healing magick and items, such as Potions, damage Carrot, so if the party has an X-Potion + all Potion Lores mastered + Pheasant Netsuke, they will deal 5,000 or more damage per X-Potion used without charge time. In the Zodiac versions, Archer learns all Potion Lores. The player can use the trick when Carrot reaches HP Critical, because of her Low-HP Def+ status. After using Growing Threat and entering HP Critical, Carrot's attack and defense increase dramatically, enabling it to deal over 4,000 damage in a single hit. Killing Carrot quickly at this point is a must, as the party will likely not be able to survive more than two or three hits, even with the Protect status. The Nihopalaoa + Remedy trick works on Carrot. Rewards *5,200 gil *Stink Bombs *Putrid Liquid Defeating Carrot also adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den and awards the "Freshmaker" trophy/achievement in The Zodiac Age. Gallery Carrot FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Growing-Threat-FFXII.jpg|Growing Threat. FFXII Time Requiem.png|Time Requiem. Carrot-ffxii-sprite.png|Sky Pirate's Den sprite. Trial-Mode-Stage-70-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Etymology Carrot is named after the vegetable daucus carota, better known as a "carrot". Carrot originates from an errand in Final Fantasy Tactics, called "Call of the Wild", where a pet malboro kept by a countess goes missing. The malboro in the errand is called Carrot. Trivia *Though being a malboro, like all Elite Mark monsters, its genus is given as '???'. Related enemies *Malboro *Malboro Overking *Cassie *Great Malboro *Malboro King *Vivian *Kris (Rare) *Wild Malboro (Mark) de:Karotte it:Carota (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Elite Marks in Final Fantasy XII